Entre mensonge et désir
by Ocean-Eyes39
Summary: Isabella et Edward Cullen sont ensemble depuis bientôt six ans quand une douloureuse révélation éclate au grand jour . O.S .


**Bonsoir ! Pour ceux qui me suivent sur le Drabble « La rose contre le vent », oui je n'ai pas fais cet O.S sans écrire quelques lignes pour le Drabble . C'est juste que pour le coup, j'ai eu une envie soudaine et me voilà vous la présentant !**

**Ne me détester pas s'il vous plaît ... Moi en tout cas, je vous adore et je vous dis : On se voit en bas mes poulets ! **

* * *

**_Entre mensonge et désir _**

Elle m'attirait, me choyait et m'aimait . C'était une déesse perdue dans un monde beaucoup trop dur, trop détruit . Mais est-ce que la meilleure des déesses pouvait se matérialiser en la pire des garces ?

J'ai eu un doute et comme le monde qui m'entourait, j'ai fini par lâcher prise . Détruit de la même manière, utilisé et écartelé . Crever dans un océan de souvenirs qui m'est douloureux . Des bouts de ma vie se dessinaient devant moi et comme un spectateur, je me contentais de les décrire .

La première que je l'ai vu, son regard de braise diriger vers ma mâchoire carré . Un verre de Whisky à la main gauche, ses cheveux magnifiquement onduler dans l'autre .

Sa lèvre inférieur piéger entre ses dents de façons suggestive .

Puis plus tard dans la soirée, allongée nue sur mon torse . Les joues rose et un adorable air innocent plaqué sur le visage .

Quelques semaines après ça, ma Bella niché aux creux de mes bras, un livre de Stephen King à la main, l'air songeuse .

Et puis le clou du spectacle, ma petite fille blottit dans les bras de sa mère, baillant aux corneilles . Ma petite Cassidy avait l'air d'un ange aux yeux marrons . Seul sa chevelure rousse me réconfortait dans l'idée que j'étais le père de cet merveille .

J'avais été heureux . Incroyablement heureux .

Je les avait porter sur un piédestal, leur donnant ce que moi je n'avais jamais eu .

Une famille, un confort non négligeable et surtout de l'amour .

Une autre image s'était créer face à moi . La pluie brouillait ma vue, à moins que ça soit mes larmes mais je savais sans la regarder ce qu'elle signifiait .

Ma chute . Mon adorable ange s'était réellement envolée pour d'autre cieux . Quatre ans de pur bonheur avalé d'un seul coup par un stupide alcoolique .

Mais à l'instant, une bouteille de vodka entre les jambes je me faisais l'effet d'un connard qui reprochait aux autres ce que lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire . Et pourtant, je me l'étais promis . Oh, ouais, je me l'étais promis à genoux devant le petit cercueil blanc de Cassidy .

Et j'ai peut-être aussi demander à Dieu de changer notre passé . Mais ce salopard m'a protéger et a sacrifié ma fille qui était confortablement assise, attaché sur le siège arrière .

Foutue vie, foutue destin, foutue connerie de religion .

L'image de ma femme assise sur l'herbe devant le petit trou rectangulaire qui allait accueillir ma fille me prit de plein fouet . Elle pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter, une main sur le cœur, l'autre arrachant l'herbe fraiche . Cette vision m'avait littéralement brisé, ma Bella, ma déesse ressemblait tellement à un être humain en cet instant, tellement plus humaine, plus accessible qu'elle partageait sans le vouloir ses propre sentiments .

Si je n'étais pas aussi affreusement triste, je n'aurai peut-être pas vu le cordon ombilical qui la liait à Cassidy se briser lentement à mesure que le petit cercueil descendait dans la terre qui me semblait beaucoup trop sale pour accueillir ma fille .

Bella écarquillait les yeux comme si elle réalisait trop tard que tout ça était réelle . Avant qu'elle ne puis esquisser un pas, je la rattrapais faisant glisser mes mains sur son ventre plat me rappelant avec nostalgie les premiers mois de sa grossesse .

Elle ne disait rien, ne tentait même pas de retenir ses sanglots de plus en plus nombreux et bruyant . Cet évènement aurait pu nous rapprocher dans notre tristesse mais son manque de réactivité fût le premier d'une très longue série .

Les images défilent et se ressemblent . On m'y voit, le regard triste, plongé dans mon travail regardant de loin la déesse qui est redevenu tel qu'elle était avant ce drame mais contrairement au passé, je n'arrivais plus à entrer dans son jardin secret et je sentais son amour s'effilocher au fur et à mesure du temps . J'ai eu beau espérer pouvoir les arrêter mais elle passait à travers mon être comme de la fumée de cigarette .

Et puis, un beau jour . Deux ans après la mort de Cassidy, je l'ai vu sourire comme sur l'image qui occupait toute la ruelle où je m'étais réfugier . Elle avait ce sourire délicat qui était sur toutes nos photos de famille, ce sourire qui disait : « Maintenant, je suis heureuse » . J'aurai pu rire au nez du malheur si celui-ci n'avait pas plaqué son ''Joker'' juste sous mes yeux . Elle riait avec un autre homme, un blond d'à peu près sa taille qui encerclait ses hanches amoureusement .

J'étais juste derrière eux quand ça c'était passé . On était en pleine ville, un de mes clients avait voulu boire un verre pour signer le contrat et ils étaient arrivé, riant aux éclats ne faisant attention à personne autour d'eux . Ils s'était assis juste en face de moi, ma Bella me tournait le dos mais riait toujours aux blagues du type que je reconnaissais comme son Psychologue . Elle en avait eu besoin après sa mort .

Je l'avais fais pour son bien, je voulais qu'elle me revienne .

J'étais abasourdie . Je ne comprenais pas . Mon monde à moitié détruit a complètement éclaté sur le baiser timide qu'ils échangeait à cet instant .

Maladroitement, je me suis mis debout . Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je voulais me laisser aller sur le sol et rejoindre ma fille dans une crise cardiaque aussi brève qu'une caresse mais j'avais l'envie de reprendre ma femme, de l'emmener loin de ce type qui lui avait ramené le sourire que je n'avais pas pu trouver .

L'inquiétude de mon client se faisait entendre et comme dans un mauvais film, ma Bella s'est retourner, les lèvres écartés pendant que je sentais une larme couler le long de ma joue . Elle avait l'air choquée mais aucunement triste . Elle était juste surprise de me trouver là, pleurant pour un amour qu'elle ne comprenait plus .

Du moins, je l'avais vue aussi bien que dans cet image que dans l'instant présent .

Pour la deuxième fois, je me retrouvais à genoux, pleurant de tout mon saoul pour une femme qui ne m'appartenait plus . Pour une femme qui m'avait laissé souffrir dans le silence pendant qu'elle revivait grâce à un amour nouveau . Peu après ça, j'étais partit . Ivre d'une sensation inconnue qui me contrôlait comme elle l'entendait . J'avais acheté des bouteilles et des bouteilles d'alcool en me traînant pitoyablement dans les rues de Londres, bousculant des passants et gueulant sur les touristes à l'anglais imparfait . Je me trainais jusqu'à des rues inconnues, regardais sans voir les maisons d'une couleur trop sombre, les dalles trop nombreuse d'un quartier infâme .

Et puis j'ai trouvé ma ruelle, un cul de sac qui dégageait une odeur épouvantable mais dont je ne me souciais guère .

Et depuis, hé bien .. Et depuis je ressasse mes souvenirs ... J'avais traité ma femme de garce alors qu'au fond de moi, je suis heureux .

Malheureux de ne pas avoir été celui qui était le coupable de ce bonheur .

Heureux d'avoir vu ma femme sourire . Ma Bella . Ma déesse .

Avec cette constatation venait le mépris de moi-même . Je me haïssais pour ne pas avoir vu sa douleur, me haïssait de m'être jeté corps et âme dans ce boulot infecte que je détestais . Me haïssais même d'avoir pris ma voiture à ce moment-là .

Et soudainement ce fût la révélation . Elle pensait que j'étais coupable . Je le pensais et le croyais jusqu'au fond de mon âme . Elle ne m'aimait plus . Je l'aimais à en crever .

Crever, crever, crever .

Edward Cullen, crois-tu en l'Au-delà ?

Maussade mais décider, je baissais la tête et frappais ma bouteille aussi fort que je le pouvais sur le mur où je m'étais adossé quatre heure auparavant .

Mes jambes me paraissaient lourde alors pour mon dernier confort, je me laissais seulement glisser sur le mur jusqu'à ce que mes fesses touchent le sol dallé . Mes larmes coulaient encore, j'en riais presque . Je n'avais pas peur de mourir, je savais qu'il fallait mourir . Ce n'était peut-être pas une décision mûrement réfléchit mais j'avais toujours pensé qu'il aurait mieux fallu que je meurs à la place de Cassidy .

Si ce n'était toute fois pas possible, alors je n'allais pas tenté de refaire l'histoire .

J'allais simplement m'effacer de celle-ci parce que je n'avais plus personne .

Je n'avais plus de Bella et elle était tout pour moi .

J'approchais la bouteillé cassé de ma gorge et répétait inlassablement les mêmes mots .

_« Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime » _

_Et cela sonna comme le glas d'une vie qui commença en fanfare et qui finit en désastre ._

Isabella Cullen était emmitouflé dans les draps douillet de son amant quand elle repensa à sa vie .

Déprimante, horrible, monstrueuse .

Non, _Invivable _.

Elle en voulait à son mari pour la mort de Cassidy . Sa merveilleuse et tendre petit fille, cette même fillette qu'elle n'entendait plus crier ou rire . Elle voulait lui faire aussi mal qu'il lui avait fait mal en prenant cette voiture . En croisant la route d'un ivrogne sordide .

Et pourtant, dès qu'elle avait apperçut le regard désolée et attristé de son mari . Elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de regretter son aventure . Certes, Jasper était un homme charmant et de plus, il lui avait donner envie de vivre mais il n'était pas comparable à Edward .

Edward était tellement plus, même dans son travail il avait ce charme indéniable qui transpirait par tout les pores de sa peau . Il lui avait aussi donné Cassidy et même si elle n'était plus là, Isabella n'arrivait pas à regretter cette grossesse inattendue .

Et si elle était parfaitement honnête, elle dirait même qu'avoir un bébé de lui serait une renaissance aussi bien pour elle que pour lui .

Mais non, elle n'en fera rien .

Son portable sonna et même si elle se disait qu'Edward était du passé, ses lèvres se faisaient tremblante .

Il lui annoncerait que tout serait terminer .

Et elle en sera détruite .

Elle pensa à regarder son amant avant de retirer sa main de son torse . Elle contourna même des livres philosophique tombé pendant leur ébats et s'arrêta devant son portable rouge installé en face d'elle sur le bureau . Comme si au fond d'elle, elle avait attendu ce coup de téléphone . En soupirant, elle décrocha avant qu'Edward ne tombe sur sa messagerie .

Son interlocuteur n'était pas Edward mais Isabella était penché sur les paroles douce du policier qui lui expliquait la situation . Dans un murmure, elle répéta inlassablement les mêmes mots en pleurant de tout son être .

_« Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime »_

_Et cela sonna comme le glas d'une vie qui commença en fanfare et qui finit en désastre ._

* * *

**Alors, alors ?! J'espère que ça vous a plût .. Même si j'en doute ^^" . J'attend bien sûr vos reviews avec impatience et pour ce qui est du Drabble, patience ! Je vous adore ;) Bisou et à la prochaine !  
**


End file.
